


An Audience with the Queen

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Bath Sex, Episode: s08e19 Moebius (1), Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), F/F, Hero Worship, Historical Inaccuracy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes a risk to meet one of her heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Audience with the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle XIII prompt 'dare,' which was for "any character played by Amanda Tapping" and "any character played by Gina Torres." Since Gina played Cleopatra in an episode of Xena... Also, kudos to Jo Graham for her novel 'Hand of Isis' which made writing this easier than it would have been. Even though I ignored about 94% of what was in the book for the sake of the story. It's Xena's Cleopatra, not the history books'.

The guards forced Sam to her knees, but she bowed her head on her own. Through her bangs, she could see the long, dark legs unfolding off the chaise longue. When the queen stood, her himation fell around her legs like a veil being dropped. Cleopatra gathered the material in her hand and stepped forward. She wore sandals that were strapped to her ankles, and Sam resisted the urge to bend down and kiss her feet in supplication.

"You're the one who assisted in the rebellion against the old gods."

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat. Daniel had taught her the language, but the thought of speaking to such an historic person was striking her dumb. "Yes, my Queen."

"It was said you were beheaded. Now that I have seen you, I'm very glad that wasn't true."

Sam risked a look up at the Queen, who smiled beatifically down at her.

"You may leave us," Cleopatra said, never taking her eyes off of Sam as she spoke. Sam heard the sound of their departure and then they were alone in Cleopatra's inner chamber. "You are very unusual, Carter. Your name, your behavior. The stories claim you fought alongside men, that you showed training as a warrior."

There was no use denying it. "Yes."

"You must have come from someplace very far away."

Sam nodded. "Yes, my Queen. Farther than you can imagine."

Cleopatra's face was unreadable for a moment but then she smiled. "Tell me of it."

They told lies to their friends, to the families they had reluctantly started. They told lies so often that sometimes they believed it. But with the Queen? Sam told the truth.

#

They went outside once the sun was down, and Cleopatra looked at the stars as Sam shared her story. The words poured out of her and, as she explained how she had ended up in ancient Egypt, she realized that she had started to disbelieve it. She knew it was true, and it took saying it out loud to confirm she wasn't really insane. Cleopatra sensed her relief and let her speak until she was exhausted.

When Sam finally ran out of words and breath, Cleopatra stroked Sam's tired cheeks and suggested they retire.

Cleopatra's handmaidens prepared a bath for them and, when they were escorted into the room, Sam was shocked to see the tub was a size of a pool. Instead of water, it seemed as if the stone and tile pool had been filled to the brim with milk. Cleopatra's servants proceeded to undress her and, after a moment of discomfort, Sam allowed them to do the same for her. One of the girls, a beauty with curled blonde hair, took Sam's hand and guided her to the steps that led down into the milk. Cleopatra joined her, and they sat a few feet apart.

Sam closed her eyes and relaxed, letting her hands float to the surface of the milk. The handmaidens scrubbed Sam's arms and back, and she found herself staring at Cleopatra. Cleopatra's eyes were half-lidded, but she seemed to sense Sam's scrutiny and turned toward her. Her smile was slow but honest, and she dismissed her helpers with a flick of her fingers. 

When they were alone, Cleopatra rose and moved to where Sam was sitting. Milk ran down the curves of the Queen's body, her flesh rising in gooseflesh from the cold liquid. Her nipples were very dark and erect, and Sam found herself helpless as the mythical woman straddled her. Sam closed her eyes and moved her hands up Cleopatra's sides, her breath catching as she cupped the other woman's breasts.

"Shy?" Cleopatra whispered.

"Yes." Sam laughed and shook her head. "It's... _you_."

Cleopatra's voice became heavy. "So I'm remembered."

Sam looked up into her eyes. "Oh, yes. People remember you for a very, very long time, my lady."

Cleopatra dragged her fingers down Sam's cheeks. Milk dripped from her jaw as Cleopatra leaned in and they kissed. Sam circled Cleopatra's nipples with her thumbs and parted her lips, allowing Cleopatra's tongue into her mouth. Cleopatra dropped her hands under the surface of their bath and stroked Sam between her legs. Sam gasped, and Cleopatra chuckled as she pushed two fingers inside of her. Their kiss deepened, and Sam's tongue dueled with Cleopatra's. When the kiss broke, Sam's mouth stayed open as if searching for something that had just evaporated. Cleopatra kissed her closed eyes and then her forehead.

Sam put her hand between Cleopatra's legs and pressed the backs of her fingers against the Queen's sex. Cleopatra hissed, and the image of a snake entered Sam's mind. She fought the urge to cry at the thought of this magnificent woman dying by her own hand, but it had to happen. She made her choice. But at this very moment, she was alive, and Sam pushed the knuckle of her middle finger between the swollen lips of Cleopatra's sex.

Cleopatra kept one hand between Sam's legs, her fingers inside of her, but the other moved up to Sam's neck. She squeezed where it sloped to meet her shoulder and opened her eyes as she rode Sam's hand. They stared at each other, Cleopatra's body making waves as she lifted herself out of the water and then dropped back down. The waves washed over Sam's body, splashing up onto the tile, and Sam rested her head against the side of the bath as she climaxed.

She slowly became aware of soft touches against her lips and then recognized it as a kiss. She returned the kiss eagerly, pressed her hand harder against Cleopatra, and stroked until the Queen came for her. Cleopatra kept her face close to Sam's, her eyelashes fluttering against Sam's cheek, and then she let her weight sink fully onto Sam.

Sam put her arms around Cleopatra and kissed whatever warm skin she could reach. Cleopatra ran her fingers through Sam's hair and leaned back, their lips meeting once more.

Cleopatra sat up, and she was framed by moonlight coming through the arch behind her. She cupped her hand in the milk and brought it up, trailing the water down the center of Sam's body. It was cold between her breasts and pooled in her navel, and Cleopatra bowed and cleaned the trail with her tongue. But the time she reached her throat, Sam was shuddering with pleasure.

She took Cleopatra's hand and kissed the fingers. They tasted like sex, sweat, sunshine, honey, milk. Sam thought she could very easily get drunk on that mixture and kissed the cup of Cleopatra's palm. It was so easy to understand why this woman had been worshipped. It didn't take a Goa'uld to be mistaken for a deity.

"I know you have obligations elsewhere... but stay with me this evening."

Sam nodded slowly, unable to do anything but agree with this great woman's words. Yes, she had obligations, but truthfully she had nowhere to be for thousands of years.

In the grand scheme of things, one night wouldn't make a difference.


End file.
